How one night changed my life
by xXxNelenaRoxSoxXx
Summary: Meet Alex Russo, a typical teen, with a boring old life. And Nate Gray, he's famous and has everything. What happens one night when they meet? And Alex gets tangled up with this guy? And she ends up in his bed? A 'Nalex'/'Nelena' story slight Shitchie.
1. Chapter 1

_**This is the first episode of 'How One Night Changed My life' (sorry but no trailer -i sorta forgot-)**_

* * *

"'i'm bored, so bored, so very bored**..."** I sang while sweeping the sub station (my parents sandwitch shop) "ALEX!!" Mitchie said. running over to me. "guess what?

guess what? guess what? guess what? well i'll tell you anyway WE ARE GOING TO A CONNECT THREE CONCERT TONIGHT!!" (happy dancing)

"wow exiting" i said with absoultly no exitment (she stops happy dancing) "why aren't you happy dancing?" Mitch said.

"well it's just their music isn't my type ya know?" i mean Connect Three was cute and all and the guys were hot (especially Nate) but it just wasn't me.

"and singing 'you're bored' is?" darn she got me! "uhhh" i studered. "Well watever you're going and that's that!" Oh well my dad won't let me go anyway. "Plus

your dad said yes so HA!" **"**damn!" she got me! I signed "fine i'll go"

**HALF AN HOUR LATER**

"how's this?" i asked turning around.

(I was wearing a black-and-white mini skirt with black leggins, a gray T-Shirt that said 'peace, love, and converse', black and white converse, and a black vest.)

"wow C-U-T-E! how 'bout me?" she said imitating my twirl.

( she was wearing tight black jeans and some-what revealing black shirt and boots.)

**"**wow it's cute but hope your gonna wear a sweater! what are you looking for a Boy Friend?" i asked in some-what shock. She never dresses like that unless

she is tring to get a BF.

**"**weeelll...sorta i just want to be remembered because..." she takes out two back-stage passes "i got these!" well that explains it, she has the biggest crush

on Shane Gray and she'll meet him (do the math) "ok now i'm impressed how did you get those!?" and i really was i mean those are SOOO hard to get they're like

five thousand each, or more and Mitchie's family has money but they're not THAT rich!

**" **i have connections." she said. I wasn't convinced but i just shruged and acted like i didn't care.

**" **come on we're gonna be late" she said while she got a sweater "i should put this on though just in case..." I laughed "you're such a looser Mitch."

**At the concert**

**"**so were are our seats?" i asked looking around at the 'cheaper' seats boy was i supprised when Mitch said "umm over there" while she pointed

to the front row.** "**wow how'd you get those seats?!" i asked already knowing the answer **"**like i said i have connections!!" wow i wasn't supprised but whatever

i just let it slide. " come on" she said leading me to our seats. "uh-oh" i said, i shouldn't have had that slushie

**"**don't tell me you have to use the bath-room!" she knows me so well!

**" **i can't...'cuz i do.."

**" **Alex! the concert's about to start!" she practicly yelled. wow she really likes these guys.

**" **i'll be quick don't worry!" i said as i left

**Nate's Pov**

Great another same old concert with screaming girls and anoying songs i sing at least 5 times a week. I mean don't get me wrong i love my job

it's just after a while it gets old. "NATE COME ON!! we're on in 2 minutes!!" Jason yelled. ahh that was my singnal to get ready and put on my famous

fake smile. Why do you think i rarely smile for paparatzi it's becouse of this crap. I just get smiled out, oh well who cares. I walked over and got my guitar...

_**'and now put your hands together for Connect Three!**_' the announcers voice was heard over the stadium. IT'S SHOW TIME! the curtains when up

and i heard the screams. I started to sing...

* * *

**_OK so that was it it i know boring right? but i promise it'll get better and ALOT OF DRAMA AHEAD!_**


	2. Chapter 2

**_ok so the first chapter WAS disapointing and i understand that but i hope this one is much better_.**

* * *

**Nate's POV**

"_**I'm hot. You're cold. You go around Like you know Who I am But you don't. You got me on my toes **__**I'm slippin' into the lava  
**__**  
And I'm tryin' to keep from going under Baby, you turn the temperature hotter Cuz I'm burnin' up Burnin' up for you baby..." **_I sang.

I looked around and fake-smiled at a few girls that screamed so loud i thought i'd become death. They're all the same, they just scream and like

me cuz i'm famous. URGH i just wish there was one girl that was diferent.

That's when i looked over to the first row...wierd there was an empty seat. Usualy they're all packed. I looked over and saw Shane looking at

the girl that was next to the empty seat. Of course Shane didn't care if the girl he dates like's him for him, he just WANTS to have a girl. He

walked over to her part of the stage and started to sing there, the girl was screaming like crazy...that's when i noticed **the girl**. She had Black-ish

curly hair, and looked about my age. She was normal looking i guess, but there was something about her, something that made me think

she was the most beautiful thing in the world. She walked over to the empty seat and sat down. She was expresion-less, as if she didn't want to

be here. She looked at her crazy-screaming friend and rolled her eyes. She took one look at Shane and was emotion-less as if she didn't care a super famous

singer was like 5 feet away from her. She yawned and took out her iPod and comepletly ingnored Shane was trying to flirt. Wow she's good. _I WONDER..._

I walked over to her side and sang the song with all the emotion in the world, trying to get her to notice me, I saw her friend yank the ear-phones

off and yell at her. She mouthed 'sorry' and listened to me. I don't know why but suddenly i smiled. But not my fake-forced smile...a real one-of-kind

smile. She looked at me and just...smiled back. It was the perfect moment...until a bunch of girls thought i had smiled at them and they started

to scream like crazy. The girl looked annoyed and covered her ears. She told her friend something and left. SHOOT!

**_" Ok everybody that was Connect Three, we will have a short break and we'll be right back!!" _**the announcers voice boomed over the stadium

a few girls 'booed' but i felt like jumping for joy.

I casually walked of the stage with my brothers. As soon as the curtains closed Shane said "Did you see those girls in the front? The one

with bangs looks...HOT!" Wow Shane, can you be any more shallow "uhh sure" i said.

"What?"

"Nothing, it's nothing"

"oh come on, i saw you looking at her."

"Huh?"

"Oh come on, the way you smiled at the girl sitting"

"What pssh no!" i said. DARN!

"You liiiike her you liiiike her" he chanted over and over again.

"Stop it! So what she's pretty i'll tell you that. BUT i do not like her!"

"oh ok. Then you won't mind if i steal her from you?"

"DON'T YOU EVEN...i uhh mean sure go right ahead" i said testing to see if he'll accualy do it. That was the biggest mistake of my life becouse when he said...

"Thanks little bro. I'll remember you at our wedding" he said jokingly. I can't belive him! UGH this is all my fault.

**_"AND NOW CONNECT THREE!!" _**it was show time, exept this time the girl was gone and i felt as if i had a thousand knives in my chest. I sang

emotion-less for 1 hour and a half untill...the girl came back.

**Alex's POV**

I was sitting in the concention-stand and watching the concert from the TV for pretty much the whole concert. Somthing seemed different with Nate...

he looked...sad. After a while i got bored and whent back to the stadium. I walked slowly down the stairs and after what seemed a hundred years

i got to where Mitchie was. I was pretty sure she didn't notice i got there 'cuz she was to buissy going ga-ga over Shane. Oh well. I took out my iPod

and listened to Paramore (the absoulute best band EVER!) I think i spaced out 'cuz soon i heard Jason saying goodnight and goodbye (haha it's one of

JB's songs) After a few goodbye's they left and the lights all whent on.

"Wasn't that like the best concert in like ever?" Mitch said.

" Huh? Who? What? Where?" i said snaping out of my Paramore trance

"Come on the back-stage guy is over there" she said completly ignoring me

"uhh ok?" i said as i followed her.

"Escuse me? Is this the back-stage place?" Mitch asked

"Yes it is. Can i see your pass?" some really big dude asked. He had a tag that said '**Big Rob'**

"Uh-huh" Mitch said showing him our passes.

"Ok. You may go in. Just go down the hall, to the left and you'll meet the other back-stagers and you'll meet Connect Three shortly" He said. Pulling the

door open for us.

"thanks" I said, while Mitch was speed-walking to the meeting room.

"hold up Mitch!" i said chasing her.

I ran up to the meeting room breathing heavily. Geesh why does Mitchie like these guys so much? Oh well whatever, i sat down and took out my

iPod. Mitchie talked to a bunch of other crazy fans and they discused who like the cuttest guy in CT (Connect Three) or something. I started to regain my

hearing until...

"OMGOD! IT'SCONNECTTHREEWITHNATESHANEANDJASON!!" a random girl yelled really fast i felt like asking her what she said but i knew when i saw

CT. Wow Nate really WAS cuter in person. All the girls ran over to them and started talking and taking pictures. Then BIG ROB came in and said one

at a time. So after a bunch of I-LOVE-YOUs and pictures Mitchie and I were the only ones left. "next!" Big Rob said.

"Come on Alex."

"Nah i'll just stay here"

"Come on, all you have to do is take my picture."

"Fine" i said. I whent up and got her camera, she stood between Shane (of course) and Jason. Then she said thanks and they signed

like IDK pictures or something. I thought everything was finished untill Nate came over to me.

"Hey"

"Hi" i said casually, as if he wasn't famous at all, i mean he IS just a kid and he just happens to be famous.

"So did you didn't like the concert?" he asked pointing at my iPod

"Uhh it's not that.."

"It's ok" He said with a chucle

I smiled. Then he smiled back.

"So umm what's your name?"

"It's Alexandra Maria Elizabeth Nicole Russo, But you can call me Alex" i said

"Wow that's one real" he said but then Shane poped out of nowere.

"hey" he said very flirtagiosly

"uhhh hi?"

"So do you have a boyfriend?"

"Do you have a girlfriend?" i asked hoping he'd say yes.

* * *

**_ohhh what will Shane say?_**

**_will he get Alex? or will Nate?_**

**_and is she the special one!?_**


	3. Chapter 3

_**OMG thanks so much for the guys that cave reviewed!! AND hopefully this chapter will get more people inspired to review and i hope you guys like it.**_

**Nate's POV **

"Do you have a girlfriend?" Alex asked. The minute those words left her mouth I was crushed. I can't belive she fell for one of Shane's tricks!

"Of course not" Shane said. "I'm not that type of guy"

She got really close to his face and said. "I find that hard to belive" YES!! ok eaither she's flurting back (hopefuly not) or she dosn't like him! Shane was shoked at how

Alex didn't fall for him instantly. He got a little bit closer to her and they were about two inches apart. "Is that a bet?" he said VERY flitagiously.

"Maybe it is, Maybe it isn't"

"Then i guess you won..."

"Huh what?" she said and before she knew it he pressed his lips against hers. The worst part is she didn't push away!!

**Alex's POV**

I can't belive it, Shane Gray is kissing me!! I really don't whant to but I just can't push him away. How can something so wrong feel so right? UGH! i hate myself for

doing this, especialy since Mitchie loves Shane. And I'M the one kissing him! and what about Nate? HE'S the one i'd love to be kissing right now. Wait what? Were

did that come from? I don't even know him! UGH the next few seconds whent by in confution, first Mitchie came up to me with tears in her eyes. Then out nowere

i push Shane away and I look at Nate. He looks...hurt, almost like he wants to cry. Everything was happening so fast and everything was spinning. I ran out and

whent into the bathroom. I closed the door and I sat down. Out of nowere I started to cry.

"Alex open up!" I heard Nate saying while he was knoking on the door.

"NO! I feel so bad for doing that..." I said in between sniffles

"Why? You didn't...you didn't do anything wrong"

I opened the door "Yes I did, I kissed the one person my best friend likes and..."

"Aaaand..."

I can't belive i almost told him I like him. Should I tell him? If I do he'll think i'm another fan. But...

"Come on, you can tell me." he said with a smile that was so, so ashuring.

"How can I tell you? I barely know you" I said teasingly.

"Haha very funny." He said. "No really what were you going to say?"

"Uhhm, well, I sorta maybe kinda have a crush on you..." I said turing sooo red.

He smiled, what does that mean? "Well between you and me...I kinda sorta have a crush of you too" he said, taking his turn blushing. What hold it, Nate Gray

BLUSHING? and over me? wow.

**Nate's POV**

YAY YAY YAY YAY!! SHE LIIIKES ME SHE LIIIIKES ME! Wait huh, why do i care so much? I'm so confused. "So do you...wanna go out..sometime?" i asked.

"Yea..I'd like that" she smiled. wow her smile was so beautiful.

"Here's my number" I got out my IPhone and she took out her side-kick and we swaped numbers.

"Come on, we should get back"

"ok" I don't know why but as we were walking I held her hand. For that moment I felt as if nothing could ruin this moment.

* * *

**_Alright so this wasn't the best chapter ever but I think it was romantic-ish (and there is ALOT of drama coming up) And sorry if there are any misspelled words but it's just so late right know but I just wanted to get this out before I whent to sleep. Oh and would you guys like a Jemi? 'Cuz i'm fond of it but if you guys don't like it or have any ideas please review._**

* * *


	4. Chapter 4

_**Thanks for all the wonderful people that have reviewed every time I read them i feel like writing a new chapter right away. Oh and some people have said that my grammar and spelling are bad but it's not my fault. You see i'm Hispanic and English is my second language so i'm still working on it.**_

**Alex's POV**

Awww Nate's so sweet, I can't belive he's holding my hand!! Man if only Mitchie was...MITCHIE!

"Stop!" I said stopping in my tracks.

"What? Why?" Nate asked.

"What about Mitchie? I hurt her...and Shane..."

"Oh damn, yea you're right. What should we do?"

I thought for a moment and then i decided. "How 'bout you talk to Shane and i talk to Mitchie, you know explain things to them, about us..."

"Ok." he took my hand again and we continued to walk to were eveyone else was. As soon as I got inside Shane took my hand and pulled me to the other side of the room. He pined me to the wall and started kissing me. But this time I was reluctant, I closed my mouth so his tounge wouldn't get through. I tried pushing him off but he just wouldn't budge. I closed my eyes tightly and wished it would be Nate. Then I tried to push him off with all my strength, he stopped kissing me and I yelled

"Nate! help me!"

"Oh why would you want that looser?" Shane said then he started kissing me again but this time Nate came over and took him off me.

**Nate's POV**

I didn't know were Alex whent but once I heard her yell for me I found her. SHANE WAS KISSING HER...AGAIN!! But Alex seemed to be trying to push him off. So i went over there and took him off her. She looked releaved but Shane looked pissed off. I gave Alex a reashuring look. She nodded and left to talk to Mitchie.

"DUDE! why would you ever do that?" Shane said, he was really mad "I mean dude she's hot!"

"uh 'dude' she's going out with me!" I said. He was shoked, and somewhat sad.

"I...I'm sorry man. I didn't know" He said looking down in shame.

"It's ok Shane, just tell me you don't like her."

"...I...I don't" he said, but something didn't seem right. Oh well.

**Alex's POV**

I walked over to Mitchie, she was sitting with her head in her hands. She looked as if she was crying. I sat down next to her and put my arm around her shoulders.

"I'm so sorry Mitchie, I never ment to hurt you."

"LIAR! you know I like him and the minute I turn around your kissing him!" She yelled pushing me away.

"Please, Mitchie, I never ment in kissing him. HE kissed me!" I said almost crying. She got closer and gave me a hug.

"I don't know if I forgive you yet, but I'll give you another chance."

"Thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you" I said hugging her back.

She laughed. I hope this is the last time we fight. I hate when we do especially since it rarely happens.

**Nate's POV**

BIG ROB came up to me and said "Nate, do you want the young ladies to leave? It was passed back-stage when Shane kissed one of them..."

"Uh no it's ok, we...we're friends" Yea that works

"Ok but the need to leave soon, they'll be closing up the stadium in half an hour. And everyone is leaving."

"Oh ok, you know if you want you can go. We'll all leave soon."

"Well, are you sure?"

"Yea we'll be perfect."

"Ok here are the keys to the dressing room, close it once you take everything out." He said giving me the key and leaving.

"Wait BIG ROB hold up!" Jason said. "Were are you going?"

"I'm leaving."

"Oh can you take me home? I'm really bored here."

"Sure Jason."

"Bye guys" Jason said waving.

I walked over to were Alex was and sat next to her.

"Hey Alex, so how's everything with you and Mitchie?"

"Eh it's ok, she said she'd give me another chance or something. Oh and why did Jason and your security guard leave?"

"Oh they whent home."

"Riiight...so what do we do know?"

"Hmmm" I thought for a moment. "Wanna snoop around in places we probably won't be aloud to be in again."

"Uh ok."

"Sweet. Uh Mitchie, Shane! we'll be back later!" I yelled at them while I took Alex's hand and led her out the door."

**Alex's POV**

Nate took my hand and he let me into the stadium wow it was so much bigger without the seats. But the stage was still built. I thought they would take it down, oh well. He led me to the stage, he hoped up and helped me up. But I slipped and fell, landing on top of him. We were face to face.

"Ha sorry about that."

"It's ok."

I leaned a little bit closer to him and whispered "I should get of you now" He chuckled and wispered back "Yea.."

I got up and helped him. Wow everything seemed so big from here. I mustv'e looked really clueless becouse Nate started to giggle.

"What?" I asked

"Oh nothing."

"Suuure."

"Hey wait right here." He said disapearing behind a curtain. I looked around and then closed my eyes, I imagined I was the star and everyone was cheering and clapping for me. I know it's stupid but I've always dreamt of becoming famous. Suddenly I heard soft music playing. I opened my eyes and saw Nate coming back. He had a big smile that made me think he has something to do with this.

"May I have this dance?"

I giggled, "Why, yes you may."

He put his and around my waist and I followed in his lead. He was a really good dancer. I looked into his eyes and has a thousand butterflies in my stomach. He wispered to me.

"I think I just might kiss you." I smiled and wispered back.

"I just might like it."

He leaned in and softly kissed my lips. I felt as if a million fire works were going of. He pulled back and I rested my head on his shoulder moving to the music. This was perfect.

* * *

**_Alright I know the ending was cheesy but trust me you won't expect what i'll give you in the next chapter (or will you)_**


	5. Chapter 5

_**Alright I hope you guys enjoy this episode but it might be a little bit inapropiate for 'minors'.**_

****

**Nate's POV**

Wow I can't belive I just kissed her, I mean we just met! But wow that kiss was something. It felt like nothing I've ever done before. After the kiss Alex put her head on my shoulder and we kept dancing. But soon the music stopped. The lights whent off and I knew why. THE STADIUM IS CLOSED!

"Nate why are all the lights off?" She said still holding on to me.

"Uh I think the stadium closed."

"OMG no, no, no, no, no I can not be locked inside here. My dad will kill me!" She said let me go and started pacing I think.

"Well call him or something. Tell him...tell him your at Mitchie's house or something."

"Good idea." I think she took out her phone but I couldn't see becouse it was so dark.

"Uh h-hi dad, yea I know it's late. But the concert just ended so umm can I stay at Micthie's house?...ok...thanks bye."

"So what did he say?"

"He said sure but he expects me home by 11 tomorrow."

"Wait won't he ask Mitchie's parents if you're there?

"Not really, she lives by herself. She thought she was old enough to live alone and her parents let her."

"How old is she?"

"She's only one year older than me, she's 19."

"Oooooh"

"So what do we do now? I can barely see my own hands."

"Here" i got her hand "Just follow me, I know this place like the palm of my hand."

"Ok whatever you say"

**Alex's POV**

Omg I can't belive we're locked in! Oh well, I followed Nate while he held my hand. Everything was so dark and spooky. We were walking down the hall and I saw a light. We went inside the room and found Shane laying down on the couch sleeping. Mitchie was next to him also sleeping, and Shane had his hands wrapped around her. "Awww how sweet." I said in a slight wisper.

Nate smiled and he saw they had a candle on. He motioned for me to come over, and I did he wispered to me.

"I think they got tired. Come on follow me." He found a flash-light and I was able to see better. He led me to a door that said **_Nate Gray_**. He didn't have to expain anything I knew it was his dressing room. He got out a key and opened the door. He whent inside and I followed him. He moved the light around and I saw he had a couch, a closet, and a bed.

"Wow this is more like a bed room than a dressing room." I said.

"Yea well sometimes I come here really early and I get tired."

"OK whatever." I said, I whent over to the bed and layed down. I got out my phone and saw the time, it was 1 am. Wow were did the time go?

"So you can sleep there and I'll on the couch."

"No it's ok, you don't have to."

"But I ..." He didn't finish becouse I whent over to him and kissed him. Wow what's wrong with me today. I never do this. He kissed back and suddenlt we were in a full make-out sesion. He moved and we ended up on the bed. He satarted kissing my neck and I coudn't help but moan a little. He looked at me as if he was asking if I wanted to continue. I nodded. I don't know why but I did. He took off my vest and shirt. I unbuttoned his shirt and he took it off with his pants. I took off my skirt and leggings and shoes. He started kissing my neck again and started moving down and I shivered a little. He un-strapped my bra and with my feet I took off his underwear. He took off my bra and underwear. He started kissing me and got on top of me I rolled over and I got on top of him.

**The Next Morning.**

**Alex's POV**

I woke up pretty much naked exept for Nate's boxers. OMFG I HAD SEX WITH NATE GRAY! I barely know him! Ugh i hate myself for doing that right now. Nate turned around and slowely opened his eyes. Aww he was so cute in the moring. "Morning sleepy head" I said. He smiled and kissed my nose.

"Morning Alex."

I started playing with his hair. "Some night huh?" he laughed and nodded. He leaned in to kiss me but suddenly we heard a bang on the door. "Alex! Nate! wake up Shane found an Exit that is unlocked. Come on guys hurry up!"

"Be right there Mitch!" I yelled getting out of the bed. I looked for my underwear and bra, I found them on the couch. I slipped into them and threw Nate's boxers at him. He put them on and started looking for his cloth. His pants were under the bed and his shirt was on the couch. I skipped the leggings and just put on the skirt. I put on my shirt and started looking for my converse. After we were dressed and the room didn't look as if someone 'did it' we went outside. Mitchie had her arms crossed and looked inpatiant and Shane looked well like Shane.

"What were you two doing in there?" She wispered to me.

"I'll tell later."

"Ok. let's just get out of here." Nate came over and asked were the exit was. Shane led us and we finally got out. We looked for the garage and said goodbye.

"Call me ok?" Nate said.

"Sure." And I gave him a kiss and got into Mitchie's car.

"So it's later, what were you two doing there?" Mithie said while driving.

"Well you know that store 'Virgins'?"

"Yea..."

"Lets just say that doesn't aply to me anymore."

"What does that...OH! No way you 'did it' before I did! And with NATE GRAY! Alex you barely know him! Well it doesn't matter, your life's your life. But at least tell me you guys used protection."

"Uhhh, well technicaly..."

"ALEX!!"

"What? It was only this once."

"Alex this means you...you could be pregnant!"

* * *

**_ooooh is Alex preggers? And if she is what will Nate say? Or her overprotected dad? And does Shane still like her? Find out soon in chapter 6._**


	6. Chapter 6

**_ok here is the big chapter! Find out if Alex is preggers. Oh and thanks to those people that have reviewed.  
_****_Enjoy_**

_**Nicole**_

**Alex's POV**

"W-what...me...pregnant. Psh no way. I mean come on, it was only ONE time. And my FIRST time."

"Well how 'bout we just go and check?" she whent to a CVS and parked.

"Why are we here?"

"Come get out, we're going to buy you preggers tests." she said getting out of the car.

"Fine." I signed and got out of the car. We whent inside and headed for the section with pregnancy tests. I got one and Mitchie shook her head as in to say no. She got 5 more and we went over to the counter. The lady at the registed looked surprised, as if she couldn't belive two 'young ladies' are buying pregnancy tests. We payed and akwardly left. We went inside the car and Mitchie sarted driving again. Soon we got home and passed by my mom and dad. I yelled 'Sorry' and 'Be right down' and we whent strait to my room. She gave me a bottle of water and the tests. I drank fast and went inside the bathroom. After a few minutes I came out with the six tests wow who knew I could pee so much.

"So what does it say?"

"The box says that in 3-6 minutes the results will be out. "

"Ok but remember, if even one is positive you call Nate and tell your parents ok?"

"Fine, but I'm sure i'm not pregnant."

**3-6 minutes later.**

"Ok the results are out." I whent over to my desk, wich had a towel with the tests on top of it and saw the results

"So what does it say?" Mitchie asked me.

"Umm well the box says that a plus mean i'm preggers minus mean i'm not. And I have three pluses and three minuses."

"Well that's it. Better start calling Nate."

"I...this must b-be a mistake. I c-can't be pregnant." I said bursting out crying, Mitchie gave me a hug. After a few minutes of me crying and Mitchie trying to confert me, I stopped crying. I got my suitcase and started packing.

"Why are you packing Alex?"

"I know my dad, once he hears about this he'll want me to move out. He'll say i'm a discrace. So can I please stay at your house for a while? Untill I get my own house, and we see about you know...the baby."

"Ok sure, no problem Alex. You can stay as long as you want." she said.

**25 minutes later.**

Mitchie and I had just finished puting my suitcases in her car. I got my phone and called Nate.

"Hi Alex."

"Hi Nate, ummm can you come over? I have something really important to tell you."

"Uh ok sure. I'll be right over. But umm what's your adress?"

"It's 154 Waverly Place, just go in I know it says Sub Station but my house is up the stairs."

"Ok I'll be there in 10 minutes."

"K bye." I hung up and turned to Mitchie. "He'll be here in like 10 minutes."

**10 minutes later.**

I heard someone knock on the door and I whent and got it. It was Nate.

"Hi" he said.

"Hi, come in." I said opening the door all the way.

"So what did you want to tell me?"

"Uh I think you should sit down first." I said pointing to the couch. He sat down and I sat next to him.

"Ok...um...the thing is...I-I'm pregnant. With your baby." I said waiting for a reaction.

**_ok I know this is like the shortest episode ever but I wanted to leave you guys hanging. Oh and someone said the DIDN'T want Alex preggers but it just goes with the story becouse a pregnant young lady plus a famous young father equals drama!! oh and PLEASE REVIEW!_**


	7. Chapter 7

**_I'm so so so so so so so sorry for not updating in a while...my computer broke so that's why I wasn't able to. Well ok here is the big chapter! Oh and watch out for my new story 'Camp Rock, Nelena style'_**

**_Disclaimer: I own nothing except the plot.  
_**

* * *

**Nate's POV**

I just sat there, blinking. She....she's pregnant! With....a baby.....inside her.....and it's mine.I just couldn't understand.  
"Listen I know this is a lot to comprehend, but I just wanted you to know." Alex said. She sood up. I took her rist and sat her down.  
"Alex I don't just wanna know. I wanna be part of this baby's life. I couldn't live with myself knowing  
my baby's growing up without his father." I said smiling.

She said "Thanks Nate but ummm.....there's one more thing, I still haven't told my dad or anyone  
except Mitchie for that matter." _great!_ I thought now i have to deal with her over protective father. I signed "don't worry Alex  
I'll be there with you."

**25 minutes later (nobody's POV)**

"Dad, mom, can you come down here please? I have something to tell you guys something." Alex said. She waited nervously for her parents  
to come downstairs. She looked at Nate and he smiled at her.

"Yes Alex?" Jerry Russo said sitting down on the couch next to his wife, Theresa. "Well, umm, you see. I....I'm....pregnant" Alex said  
whispering 'pregnant' hoping they wouldn't hear. "WHAT!?!?" yelled . Theresa gasped and started to cry mumbling things like  
"Why?" and "How could you do this?"

"WHAT BASTARD DID THIS TO YOU!?" Jerry said. "I...I did" mumbled Nate. Jerry stood up and punched Nate so  
hard he fell over the chair and onto the floor.

"Jerry! How could you do that to him?" Theresa said to Jerry as Alex ran over to Nate. He had blood rushing from his nose. He also had  
a little cut on the top of his lip and a brown-ish bruise around his eye. "Nate are you ok?" Alex said  
to Nate, sitting down next to him holding his head. "Yea, I guess." Nate said. Suddenly Jerry grabbed Alex by her arm and pulled her up to him. "Don't you  
try to help that bastard! I'm calling the cops! He raped you and there'll be consequences! And don't think of having that baby! You're getting  
an abortion, no daughter of mine is having a bastards baby!"

"NO!" Alex yelled forcing her arm back making her dad let go. "He DIDN'T rape me!! And whether I have this baby or not  
is my choice not yours!!"

"Fine!" said Jerry "Then get out of my house!" he pointed to the door. "Jerry! she's your daughter!"

"NO! I have no daughter, I only have to sons but if I DID have a daughter she'd never get pregnant with a bastard like him!" he said looking at he turned  
and looked at Alex "Go!

Nate stood up and walked over to Alex. Alex started to cry, and took Nate's hand "Fine I'll leave , nut I'm never coming back" she  
said and they walked out.

The second they left Theresa turned to Jerry "How could you do that to your own daughter? To _our_ daughter! I'm tired of  
you making all the decisions in our relationship! And kicking our daughter out is just to much!"

"So what are you going to do about it? Take her back? Didn't you hear her she said she's never come back!"

"No, well not yet, but I am going to kick YOU out!"

"WHAT!?"

"You heard me! When we bought the house we bought it in my name and I payed for it! So I want you out of my property in less  
than twenty minutes or less I call the cops! And anything that I bought you or you bought in my name or  
stole from my half of the money to buy with is MINE so you leave it! so chop-chop and get going."

* * *

**omg! Alex told her parents! And man can punch! And he got what he deserved didn't he?**

**(sorry it's so short but I wanted to post it before I left for New York)  
**


	8. Chapter 8

**ok so I am very disappointed in you people. I know you guys can come up with more reviews! You guys have done it before. So I was looking**

**at my previous reviews and all I'm asking for is 5 reviews. Come on people it's easy and fast. P.S thanks to those that did review ILY**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except the plot. Well I think I do lol just kidding I DO own the plot (or do I) lol ok here it is:

* * *

**

**Alex's POV**

Nate and I ran downstairs. Mitchie was waiting for us and once she saw me crying she hugged me. She didn't have to ask she already knew.

She let go and looked at Nate "Damn Nate are you ok?"

"Uh-huh" he said softly.

"I'm so sorry Nate, this is all my fault." I said, I was so guilty I think he heard it in my voice. Then he hugged me.

"No baby it's my fault." I let go and smiled. Then I looked up and saw my dad picking up his things from the balcony he looked down at me with a look of disgust and disappointment.

"Come on guys lets go." i said. I wanted to get out of there so badly.

Nate and I got in the backseat while Mitchie drove "Hey Mitch do you have tissues and your first aid kit?"

"Yea here" She said tossing it to us keeping her eyes on the road.

"why does Mitchie have a first aid kit?" Nate asked.

"Cuz I'm a klutz and always getting hurt." I smiled and saw him chuckle.

I took out some tissues and cleaned some of the blood from his nose. then I got a few more "Here hold these to your nose and keep it pressured." I said.

then I got the rubbing alcohol and put a little dab of it on one of those like puffy white things and put it on his

cut lip. "Ah that hurts" Nate complained. "Sorry but I need to do that." I explained.

Then I took it off and heard Nate sigh glad. I giggled and took off the tissues, he had stopped bleeding but there was a blood stain. i got a little rubing

alcohol and dabbed it in a tissue than cleaned the blood stain. "There, the only thing left is to get you some ice for your eye. Better yet some raw steak."

"K guys we're here." Said Mitchie. She lived in an apartment so she just dropped off her car in valet.

"Bring the bags to apartment 26 k?" she said handing the guy 5 bucks. The guy nodded and left with the car.

"Come on guys" Mitchie said walking into the building. We all got into the elevator and she pressed floor 26. I loved visiting Mitchie,

she lived in an enormous apartment with two floors. It was a penthouse. The best part was since we were like sisters I had my own room which was

even bigger than my own room at my .....old house. It had a bathroom and a king bed, with a killer view. My favorite part though

was the HE-UGE walk in closet. The elevator stopped at floor 26 and there was no hallway just a door (you know

those apartments were when the elevator door opens there is just a door?) she got out her key and

opened the key. As soon as we all got inside the elevator closed. I loved the look on Nate's face. He looked at the apartment in shock. "This, this is your house!?"

"Nope" Mitchie said.

"Then it's your parents right?"

"I said it's not my _house_ it's my _apartment_. And now it's Alex's too." She said smiling at me.

"Come on Nate let's get you that stake" I said leading him to the kitchen "Hey Mitch do you have any steak?" I yelled at my friend who was now laying on the couch

with her shoes off wrapped in a new episode of 'The Hills'.

"Yea, in the freezer!" She yelled back.

I looked and found a raw steak that mysteriously had a bite mark on it. I smiled at it and thought _this"ll have to do. _I gave him the steak and said.

"Put that over your eye" he did as he was told.

**Nate's POV**

Wow Mitchie's house, i mean apartment is HUGE! It's bigger than my house. I felt my black eye, it burned! Man Alex's dad sure knows how to punch. I can't

believe her parents took it like that. Wait parents...my parents! I still haven't told them!

"Hey Alex I have to tell you something. '

"Yea?"

"I still haven't told my parents!"

"Aw great! Now _I _have to deal with your parents."

"The worst part is....is....I had a purity ring, before....last night"

* * *

**Ok i know this isn't the best chapter but it was just a filler I just wanted to get this is before church. _So_ I'll cut you guys some slack only 3 reviews k? everyones happy? good.**


End file.
